<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The fall to the dark side by SourSkywalker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27414292">The fall to the dark side</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourSkywalker/pseuds/SourSkywalker'>SourSkywalker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Anakin doesn't get burnt, Angst, F/M, Padmé dies, Reader becomes a sith, Though he does lose his limbs, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:48:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27414292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourSkywalker/pseuds/SourSkywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You have been in love with Anakin Skywalker since you first laid eyes on him, however he’s in love with someone else. Luckily Chancellor Palpatine is there to guide you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker/Reader, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The fall to the dark side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I-i just don’t know what to do Chancellor” You rub your nose over the sleeve of your white tunic “I thought he cared for me more than how best friends would…” you looked up and noticed that the older man was nodding along to your words seemingly in thought “I didn’t mean to burden you with this knowledge Chancellor, but it’s just...You’re like a father to me”</p><p>“Quite alright, my dear” Palpatine gave you a warm smile and you relaxed ever so slightly “Here take a seat…” He places a hand on your shoulder and guides you over to one of the few benches located in his garden on Coruscant</p><p>“I should’ve sensed there was something going on between him and Padme, but I guess I was so blindsided with my love for him that the thought of him loving someone else didn’t cross my mind. Until I saw it with my own two eyes” You felt tears threaten to spill when you remembered the memory of visiting Senator Amidala to tell her the Chancellor was looking for her when you saw her and Anakin in an...intimate embrace. You looked away at the shocking sight.</p><p>...That was nearly a year ago and since then you felt your resolve ready to break at any moment, only for that rope to strain even more when you learnt that the Senator was carrying...Carrying Anakins’ babe no doubt.</p><p>You looked down at the wrinkled hand that dropped onto your thigh and squeezed it “I have to ask...Did you ever hear the tragedy of Darth Plagueis the Wise?”</p><p> </p><p>~~~~</p><p>“You are under arrest, my lord” You heard your former Master, Mace Windu say as you rounded the corner into the Chancellor's office</p><p>Windu and Palpatine both turned to look at your frozen figure “Y/n I told you it would come to this” Palpatine pants out “I was right. The Jedi are taking over!”</p><p>“The oppression of the Sith will never return.” Windu spat, pointing his purple lightsaber at the struggling old man “You have lost”</p><p>“No. No. You will die!” Palpatine ground out, eyes staring back at Windu and suddenly electricity flew from his fingertips and hit the Jedi Master’s lightsaber</p><p>You cringed, looking away for a few moments only to look back when you heard Palpatine say “He’s a traitor!”</p><p>Only for Windu to strainly respond with “He is the traitor”</p><p>You felt a pain tug at your chest as you were stuck in between the light and dark side of the force.</p><p>“I have the power to make the one you are in love with love you back” Palpatine hoarsely said in your direction “You must choose” You felt your resolve crumble right in front of your eyes</p><p>“Don’t listen to him, Y/n!” Windu exclaimed as he pushed his lightsaber closer to the old man, letting the electricity crackle around Palpatine</p><p>“Don’t let him kill me” Palpatine all but cried out as his face started melting and disfiguring itself, the once ivory skin tone turning a greyish green “I can’t hold it any longer…I-i I-i c-can’t i-i-i’m weak, i-i’m too weak” He threw his head back as he called your name “Help me. Help me!” He begged “I-i can’t hold on any longer” He panted out</p><p>“I am going to end this once and for all” Windu stated once the electricity stopped</p><p>“You can’t, Master Windu” You rushed out “He must stand trial”</p><p>“He has control of the senate and the courts” Windu fired back at you and you flinched slightly “So he’s too dangerous to be left alive this long”</p><p>“I’m too weak” Palpatine bemoaned, crying in anguish “Don’t kill me, please” He begged</p><p>“It is not the Jedi way, Master” You replied, hand gripping your lightsaber tightly whilst your white jedi robes blew in the wind “He must live”</p><p>“Please don’t” You finally noticed Palpatine's once blue eyes were now a Sith yellow</p><p>“I need him” You all but yell, watching as Windu raised his lightsaber, ready to stab it into Palpatine who continued to beg the Jedi Master not to kill him “I’m sorry master…” You muttered, igniting your lightsaber and connecting it with the hand that was gripping the purple lightsaber</p><p>You wanted Anakin to love you, Palpatine promised that if you became a Sith that he could teach you to manipulate Anakin’s feelings.</p><p>You let tears well in your eyes as Windu cried out in pain not only from his hand being cut off from your lightsaber but from the electricity that surged through his body as sparks flew from Palpatine's fingertips and hit him squarely in the chest.</p><p>“Power!” Palpatine cried out in delight as more electricity flew from his fingertips and hit the Jedi and you watched the life force drain from him as he was flung from the senate building</p><p>You rushed over to Palpatine and helped him up.</p><p>“Thank you, my dear one” He smiled through rotting teeth and quickly guided you to the centre of his office “Kneel”</p><p>“You have almost fulfilled your destiny, Y/n” Palpatine raspily said “I want you to become my apprentice, if you choose to agree I will be able to teach you the ways of the force”</p><p>You panted from your kneeling position, thinking over the pros and cons of becoming his apprentice and finally you looked up at him, sweat forming in your brow “I will do whatever you ask me to do” You wheezed through shallow breaths</p><p>“Good…” Palpatine drawled out</p><p>“Only, if you make Anakin love me...I need him by my side…”</p><p>“To successfully manipulate one's feelings has only been mastered by one person. However, if we work together, I promise you that Anakin will be yours” You nodded, feeling your body sway to and fro as you finally said</p><p>“I pledge myself to your teachings” Palpatine looked down upon you, his eyes devoid of any emotion</p><p>“Good” He said once more “Good…The force is strong with you, dear one. You will become a powerful Sith...Henceforth you shall be known as” He stops for a moment before grinning “Darth Amator”</p><p>“Thank you, master” You look down at the carpeted floor</p><p>“Rise, my apprentice” He says and you oblige, standing on your shaking feet “Since the council has failed to trust you with many things, my dear apprentice, I believe you to be the only person with no knowledge of this upcoming plot. Once the Jedi learn what has occured here they will kill us, including all the senators”</p><p>“I completely agree, master” You reply, chest heaving as you stared at your master pull his hood over his head “The council’s next move will be against the senate”</p><p>“All Jedi, including Anakin Skywalker, is an enemy of the Republic” Palpatine explains</p><p>“I understand” You nod</p><p>“We have to move quickly. The Jedi have always been relentless. If all of them haven’t been killed then there will be a long lasting civil war. My first mission for you, my dear apprentice, is for you to go to the Jedi Temple. It’ll catch them off balance. Do what must be done, Lady Amator. No hesitation or mercy and only then will you be strong enough with the dark side of the force to make Skywalker fall in love with you”</p><p>“Yes Master, but what of the other Jedi spread across the whole galaxy?” </p><p>“Their betrayal will be dealt with” He sits down on his chair and looks up at you “Once you have killed all the Jedi in the temple..You are to go to the Corellia system and wipe out Viceroy Gunray and all the other seperatist leaders. And then finally the Sith will rule the Galaxy and there will be peace” You nodded, taking a respective bow before striding out of the office with the hood of your jedi robes pulled over to conceal your face</p><p> </p><p>~~~~</p><p>“Young Skywalker, something you want to see don’t” Yoda said, looking towards the young Jedi Knight</p><p>“I must know who did such a monstrous deed, Master Yoda” Anakin replied, clipping his lightsaber onto his belt “They must pay for the actions”</p><p>“If you must, very well” Yoda walked towards the security footage, turning it on and rewinding it slightly until it paused on you with your ignited lightsaber, no emotion seeping through your movements as you slaughtered the Jedi</p><p>“Y-y/n?” Anakin stuttered out, taking a few steps closer and rubbing his eyes “It can’t be...She’s the least likely out of all of us who would do something like this”</p><p>“A pull to the darkside she has had” Yoda hummed “Reason unknown”</p><p>Anakin played back the footage, watching you kneel before a disfigured man.</p><p>“You have done well, my dear apprentice” The recording of the mysterious man rasped out “Now Lady Amator, go and bring peace to the Empire” </p><p>Destroy the Sith we must” Yoda stated, “Included is Y/n, destroyed she must be”</p><p>“But Y/n doesn’t understand what’s going on” Anakin tried to reason “She’s barely in her twenties”</p><p>“A dangerous decision she has made, follow her you must” Yoda also added and Anakin nodded</p><p>“Yes Master” He turned on his heel and quickly made his way through the Jedi Temple, averting his gaze from the lifeless bodies of Jedis strewn about the temples floor</p><p>He couldn’t believe his best friend would do something like this. What on Coruscant made her fall towards the dark side this quickly? She was the most innocent out of all the Jedi’s…</p><p>He quickly jumped into his ship, the entrance hissing shut as he turned on the engine and flew upwards, out of Coruscant's atmosphere.</p><p>But little did he know, someone was following him...</p><p>~~~~</p><p>“The separatists have been taken care of, Master” You start, voice devoid of any emotion as you pull the robe closer to you</p><p>“It is finished then” Palpatine responds “You have restored peace and justice to the Galaxy. Send a message to the ships of the Trade Federation, all droid units must be shut down, immediately”</p><p>“Very well, my lord” You reply, the hologram shutting off and your left somewhat in silence until your head snaps over to one of the screens which indicates someone has entered the atmosphere</p><p>You could recognise that ship from anywhere and quickly rushed out of the building, stopping for a moment to watch Anakin clamber down.</p><p>“Anakin!” You exclaim, pulling your hood down and quickening your pace as you run towards him, a wave just missing you</p><p>You jump into his slightly outstretched arms, wrapping your arms around his waist as you hug him tightly.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” You ask breathlessly, pulling away slightly to look at him</p><p>He doesn’t respond, instead studying your eyes intensely, his hands gripping your arms tightly.</p><p>“A-anakin?” You stutter out “Anakin you’re hurting me” Wincing as his grip tightens</p><p>“Did you do it?” He finally asks</p><p>“P-pardon?” Your eyes widen when you start piecing together why he is here</p><p>“Did you massacre the Jedi Temple? Did you kill the younglings?” You swallow down a hot ball of saliva, gaze averting from his</p><p>He didn’t need to probe your mind, he could read the way your body was reacting; You did. He takes a few steps from your grasp, watching as your hands try to grip onto the sleeves of his robes.</p><p>“Why? Why would you do it?” He all but roars and your arms wrap around themselves a movement he’s learned that you do when you’re intimidated and scared.</p><p>He could also tell you were still having an inner battle with yourself, you were unsure of whether your actions were right or wrong. </p><p>“I did it for you- For us” You reply, walking over to him you harshly grip his shoulders “I know you love me, somewhere deep down it is me you’re in love with and n-not Senator Amidala” You look down at the ground as you speak</p><p>Anakin looked down at your shaking figure, his arms remaining still by his side and you looked up to see him looking down at you with furrowed brows and disgust etched on his features.</p><p>“This is not how you get someone's attention, Y/n” Anakin says, harshly pushing you away from him, not even helping you when you stumble over and land on your butt </p><p>You painfully stand up, holding onto your back, your jaw clenching tightly as you look past him. Anakin realised that the darkness was bubbling up inside of you as your eyes changed from a sith yellow for just a moment and then back to y/e/c.<br/>
He whirls around, eyes widening when he watches his heavily pregnant wife waddle down the ramp and onto the wet surface of the planet, her hand remaining on the protruding bump.</p><p>“Padme! No!” Anakin exclaims, shaking his head and telling her to leave, she was too vulnerable to be involved in this situation</p><p>“You brought her on purpose” You yell at the Jedi whose eyes were the size of saucers as he looked from you to Padme “You brought her to taunt me! To tell me that you’re not mine!”</p><p>“I-i didn’t know she was here” Anakin exclaims, voice going a few octaves higher</p><p>“Liar!” You cry out, your hair flowing behind you, you raise a hand “You will kill Senator Padme Amidala” You order and watch the powerful Jedi’s features crumble as he tries to fight off the spell cloaked upon him.</p><p>He stalked towards Padme, who was frozen on the spot, watching her husband tower over her, he raised his hand and squeezed it.</p><p>“A-anakin” She chokes out, hands flying from her belly to her neck trying to pry of the invisible hands that were crushing her windpipe, her eyes fly to your figure mouthing a ‘please don’t do this’</p><p>You raise your head, your natural eye colour changing to sith yellow and not changing back, in fact it seemed as though the yellow turned a few shades darker as you watched Anakin throw the body of the Senator to the ground like she was a doll.<br/>
He very quickly snapped out of his trance.</p><p>“No!” He cries out, falling to his knees, pulling Padme’s body into his grip and trying to shake her awake</p><p>“It’s too late for that” You emotionlessly say from a few feet behind “You killed her”</p><p>He turns to face you, jaw locked as his eyes look you up and down. He kisses Padme on the cheek before standing up, hand moving straight to his lightsaber.</p><p>“I will kill you” He growled lowly, flying towards you and you ignited your lightsaber just in time, the beams clashing together as you both fought diligently<br/>
As he moved towards you, you moved away, dodging the stray hits he threw your way and quickly turning, pinning him down on the wet floor and pushing your lightsaber down on him and it was just a few inches from searing his skin when he pushed up and you stood up too.</p><p>“I will never love you” He says, throwing himself forward and letting the side of his lightsaber graze over your face and you screamed as the heat licked at your skin, you fell back, clutching onto your face</p><p>However, during the fight, you failed to realise that a blow you had landed onto Anakin’s ship caused an oil leakage which was just a few feet from you.<br/>
Your grip on your lightsaber loosened and the ignited lightsaber touched the oil, causing everything surrounding you to burst into flames, the fire hitting the side of your injured face and singing your hair off. You cried, throwing yourself into the water and letting the fire evaporate. But the damage was already done.</p><p>You climbed out of the water, using the force to rip Anakin’s lightsaber from his grip. He came charging at you, throwing himself only to scream when you flicked the lightsaber, causing him to fall to the ground….All his limbs had been cut off.</p><p>He panics, turning himself over and looking at the stumps of where his limbs should’ve been “What’ve you done to me?!” He cries out</p><p>“I-i” You stutter out, hand still clutching onto your burning skin</p><p>He raises his mechanical hand which was still intact “You will drown yourself” He orders and you stiffen up, walking towards the edge and throwing yourself over</p><p>You tried to fight it, but oxygen was running low and then your body fell limp, mouth parting and eyes sliding shut.</p><p>Anakin let out another cry, waves crashing over him and he too was fighting for survival, eyes falling shut, but not before seeing a ship land on the ground.</p><p>You vaguely felt arms tug at you and pull you up to the surface.</p><p>“Sir, she’s still alive” A voice exclaimed</p><p>“Get medical capsules” Palpatine ordered, walking over to your limp body and kneeling beside you, placing a gentle hand on the burnt side of your head</p><p>~~~~</p><p>The droids thought that your lungs would be fine, however upon further inspection they realised that the water had damaged your lungs beyond repair and the only way to save you was to put you in a suit.</p><p>You felt every bit of pressure as the suit encapsulated your body and you let out a groan, eyes clenched shut only to peek open as a mask was slowly lowered, your eyes widened and you tried to move your head away but it sealed shut.</p><p>In the other operating room lay Anakin who cried out as they pulled his mechanical arm off, and then went to poking and prodding him.<br/>
Palpatine had always known Anakin would never join the dark side, so when you came along, heartbroken over the thought of Anakin being with someone else, he knew he had found a new apprentice...A stronger apprentice.<br/>
He only saved Anakin because he knew that the young Jedi would forever have a burning hate for you and that it would only fuel the darkness burning inside of you.</p><p>Anakin awoke with a gasp, eyes fluttering open and scanning the unfamiliar room.</p><p>“H-hello?” He rasps out, throat scratchy from dehydration, but when nobody responded he craned his neck up and made a startled cry</p><p>He thought he was having a nightmare, but the chains that bound the stumps of where his limbs should’ve been told him that this was in fact real.</p><p>“Noo!” He cried out, tears welling in his eyes “Help me!”</p><p> </p><p>“How do you feel Lady Amator?” Palpatine asked, his eyes fixated on the mask that now hid the horrible burn that was spread across the left side of your face</p><p>“Is Anakin alive?” Was the first thing that came out of your mouth, the mask turning to look back at Palpatine</p><p>“He is” Palpatine confirmed “Though he is in a lot of pain”</p><p>“I must see him” You say but Palpatine shook his head</p><p>“No my dear, you must rest…” He let the droids take you into the recovery wing and once you are out of earshot he mutters under his breath “...For we have a lot of plans my young apprentice…”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>